1. Purpose of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in apparatus and method for alleviating physiological conditions and, more particularly, to apparatus and method for alleviating such physiological conditions and ailments by directing a spray of liquid toward body tissue of an individual and which also provides a unique means of packaging the components of the apparatus in the form of a small compact kit.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There have been many devices utilized to clean portions of the human body, as for example, in the crotch area, and which devices provide for a directed stream of water. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,529 to Weisman, a base unit is provided for a person to sit in a position where the crotch of the person is disposed in relation to an opening. The base unit includes a container for holding a cleaning fluid which is transported to the crotch area by means of syringe. The syringe may be used for purposes of directing a stream of water into the vagina or the anus of the individual. In addition, the device may be transported by means of a handle.
There have also been other fluid treatment devices, as for example, taught in the McCarthy Pat. No. 3,288,140. This patent teaches of a fluid treatment device for use in conjunction with a conventional commode seat. The device employs an upwardly directed nozzle which is supplied with liquid from a bag forming part of the device through a flexible hose. The nozzle can be connected through a hose or tube to a water source for introducing water to and through the nozzle of the device. In like manner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,659 to Wideman discloses a device upon which a patient may sit for treatment in the groin area with heated air. There are other patients which relate to bidet devices and douche devices, as for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,779,753 to Schlumbohm and U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,046 to Rosenberg.
Briefly, the present invention relates to the use of a device and a method for projecting a spray of water such as tap water toward the tissue external to the prostate gland of men to relieve prostate gland conditions or toward the vaginal region of a woman in order to alleviate vaginitis and similar conditions. The present invention also can be used to project water to the anus and anal track to alleviate hemmorhoids or similar problems or to other external tissue on the body. In addition, the invention can be packaged in a single unit in which a portion of the packaged unit provides a pad for the user to sit on when the device is being used.